Aftermath!
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The war is over and Madara is gone sealed away forever, Obito passed away after using "Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique" which returned most of those who died in the war back to life. After the battle ended and despite what he said Sasuke vanished without a trace (see inside for full plot)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND CHARCTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**This will be a SasuSkau story with a little NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen and Kakashi X Shizune**

* * *

**Plot**

**The war is over and Madara is gone sealed away forever, Obito passed away after using "Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique" which returned most of those who died in the war back to life. After the battle ended and despite what he said Sasuke vanished without a trace, for aiding the allied forces against Madara and Obito he was pardoned of his criminal charges but since he did not return to the leaf he is still considered a missing Nin but Naruto told all to leave Sasuke to him so out of respect to the man who saved the world they did. Naruto begins his search to reunite with his best friend while Sakura stays behind to heal those wounded in the war.**

* * *

**Make sure to leave loads of reviews :D**

**This is based off a Comic on Devianart called Second Chance by Mosch88**

**I suck at writing Fight Scenes so i will most likely skip them and just write the ending of the fight**

**(This Chapter has been Edited!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

* * *

As Naruto looked back at the village that was slowly returning to its old glorious self Naruto couldn't help but feel saddened, after not seeing it for almost a year due to the travelling and the war he really didn't want to leave but he knew he'd see it again and he won't be coming back alone. 'Wait for me Sakura...we'll all laugh together again soon' he says throwing his backpack on and walking into the forest.

In the Village Neji, Rock Lee and Shikamaru lay in hospital, thanks to Obito Neji came back to life but his body sustained massive internal damage that would never heal fully, his revival also countered the Hyūga curse seal since his Byakugan were also working but the seal was gone. Lee suffered a few fractures, 3 of his ribs, his left ankle and right wrist were broken and he had a minor concussion. Shikamaru only suffered minor damage to his eye however he was quiet and barely eating, despite Obito bringing many people who were killed in the war those who were stationed in the Allied Head Quarters were not resurrected...this included Shikamaru and Ino's Fathers Shikaku and Inoichi. Because of this they where inconsolable since Shikamaru was now the head of his clan which was a lot of responsibility for someone who wasn't even 18 years old and still grieving, Ino had spent more time away from the Flower shop and wondering the village with a fake smile. Kiba, Shino and Hinata returned to regular duty keeping the village safe from missing Nin who may try to invade while the village is in a weakened state. While Lee and Neji recover in Hospital Tenten trained with the legendary ninja tool known as the Bashōsen which is a fan that is able to generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures, however it uses up enormous amounts of chakra to do so, so right now she is building up her chakra reserves. When not in the hospital visiting Shikamaru and the others or out trying to comfort Ino Chōji spends most of his time reading up on the History of his clan as he prepares to take over from his father.

"Hard to believe the war ended so fast" Lee says "...it's a shame it happened at all" he adds glancing at Shikamaru. "Still I am glad to see the end of it" he finishes.

"Naruto's left looking for Sasuke right?" Shikamaru says in a husky tone, he throat felt really dry since he hasn't spoken much since they got back.

"Yes" Neji's calm tone says "I know he was vital in defeating Madara but i don't think Naruto can convince Uchiha to come back" he says.

"But Sasuke did say he wanted to become Hokage" Lee states causing Shikamaru to cough "What" he asks looking at Shikamaru "That is what he said" he points out.

"In truth i think that was just an elaborate joke to ease the tension" Shikamaru says "He knows he has no shot at becoming Hokage even with his Criminal record dropped" he explains "Fair or not the World will forever judge Sasuke on the actions of Obito and Madara" he continues "I think Sasuke is tired of the world" he finishes as Sakura enters the room.

"You clearly don't know Naruto's unique ability to make those who have given up believe again" she says walking to Lee "Sasuke's just lost" she sighs "For the first time in his life he has no direction" she continues " first he wanted to avenge his clan who were slaughtered by his brother" she says taking Lee's temperature to see if his fever went down, when she got to eye level Lee's face must have heated up as she shined a light in his eyes checking cornea and dilation. "Then he wanted to destroy the village that manipulated his brother into killing their clan" she continues, the night at camp before returning home Sasuke explained what had really happened to his clan, this made Sasukes previous actions more understandable, Tsunade was livid with this knowledge being kept from her so once they returned to the village Tsunade stripped the Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane of their positions as council members deeming them to untrustworthy to remain in office.

"So...what if Sasuke does come back?" Neji asks causing Sakura to pause momentarily "you really think he will be welcomed back with Open arms?" he asks and she looks at him "Whether or not you and Naruto like it he aided the enemy in capturing the tailed beasts and killed a village elder even if it was Danzō" he points out "and this so called change of heart about the village what if he really is planning to attack the village from the inside?" he asks and though she hated to admit it Sasuke had shown he had a dark side...if it hadn't been for Naruto and Kakashi he would have killed her at the bridge but for the sake of her team she had to believe in him.

"...i have faith in him" she says "I know he's changed but he can change again" she adds reassuring herself at least but the others weren't too convinced.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Since returning from the war Tsunade had been very busy restoring the village, thanks to the invasion and war she was way behind on her paper work, but with no Homura and Koharu getting on her nerves at least she had that going for her which was nice. Kakashi and Sai enter the office, they along with other healthier Shinobi were patrolling the roads keeping them safe for villagers returning to the village, many of the villagers left temporarily since there wasn't enough accommodation for them all, thankfully the Feudal Lord aided them in finding places to stay. While the rebuilding was going well the chief carpenter said it could take at least 5 years to completely re-build the village to normal.

"Nice work Kakashi" Tsunade says "You too Sai" he looks at the pale smiling teen "Did you meet Naruto?" she asks and Kakashi shakes his head which causes her to sigh.

"I'm sure he'll be all right" Kakashi says "I mean he's the most famous Shinobi at the moment" he adds, true enough that his accomplishments are known throughout the nations and you'd be nuts to attack him but there is the possibility.

"Dismissed" she says and the two nod and they turn to leave, as they walk to the door they are greeted by the arrival of Tsunade's assistant Shizune who flashes a smile at Kakashi as he smiles under his mask nodding as they walk past her and closed the door. "it's nice to see you happy" she hears Tsunade say "And Kakashi is a great man" she says and Shizune blushes "...do you think i should have let him go alone?" she asks and a serious look forms on Shizune's face knowing this was about Naruto.

"This is something he needs to do" Shizune states "he and Sasuke are destined to clash on more time" she explains "Naruto has to break through to the only person who knows him as well as Sasuke does and sending someone else even Sakura or Kakashi would cause Naruto to fail at convincing Sasuke to come home" she finishes.

"Because then it would look like he was being forced to return" Tsunade sighs knowing Shizune was right. 'Good luck Naruto...comes home safe' she thinks looking out the window.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Since leaving Sasuke has said his goodbyes to his team, Karin went with Orochimaru to the Sound village, Orochimaru plans to transform the Sound into a peaceful village like the Leaf and Karin wants to help. Orochimaru asked if Sasuke felt like joining him to but Sasuke declined, Suigetsu and Jūgo went to the mist village, Suigetsu had been invited into the 7 Swordsman of thee mist and accepted seeing as his quest to find the blades was over and his need to remain with Sasuke gone with it, Jūgo intended to stay with Sasuke but Sasuke told him that it was a bad idea so he left to.

Standing at Samurai Bridge observing the wreckage Sasuke sighs, remembering the events here made him reflect on his life, he did not feel guilty for killing Danzō in fact he was pleased to have rid the world of him but the fact that he tried to kill Kakashi and Naruto made him feel ashamed but the worst part was when he tried to kill Sakura...twice and would have if it hadn't been for Kakashi and Naruto 'How could Naruto think things could go back to the way they were' he thinks to himself, 'how can I face all the people I turned on...I don't deserve to be alive..." he thinks taking out a head band with the leaf insignia on it that had a scratch going through the leaf symbol 'you do' he thinks referring to his brother who owns the headband. Placing the headband back into his pocket he walks back debating where he should go now. As he walks he sees a young lady and an Old Lady who is holding a boy with black hair and Onyx eyes, the baby also had pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes walking down the opposite path, they had been surrounded by a group of thugs as the chuckled evilly their minds filled with lewd thoughts ogling the younger girl.

"P-Please I'll go with you and...And do anything you want but please don't hurt them" she says shielding her grandmother and son from the thugs who are closing in.

"Like we have to agree to anything you say girl" the big bad leader says grabbing her wrist and throwing her to the ground as he grabs the baby from the old lady, the then grabs the woman by her throat and holds the now crying baby above his head "Pick one and I'll let that one live" he smirks as his men laugh as the young girl begins to cry begging for mercy. Sasuke chooses to ignore the conflict not wanting to bring attention to himself continues walking until he hears the young girl scream and he stops before running out to confront the men.

"Get away from them" Sasukes cool tone startles the man "It takes real courage to attack two defenceless women and an Infant" he adds sarcastically as the leader smirks.

"Look boys the hero has arrived" he says sarcastically as his men grin "Give him a big warm welcome fellas" he orders and two men rush him only to be quickly cut down "What the! How dare you attack my men!" he yells angrily dropping the baby as he charges thankfully the grandmother catches the baby. The Leader screams as he attacks but is suddenly frozen after gazing at Sasuke's red eyes, this causes the rest of the men to run away and Sasuke walks to the women.

"Are you al right?" he asks and the old woman smiles and nods checking on the infant who seems to calm down upon seeing the Sharingan and giggles at Sasuke.

"Thank you young Shinobi" she says stunning Sasuke "I know Jutsu when i see it" she adds with a grin. The young girl looks at their rescuer 'he looks like...Itachi' she thinks and glances at the baby.

"Well be safe..." Sasuke say's awkwardly as he left the two alone...or made it look like he did as he watched over them until they arrived safely at their destination before leaving.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

It had been 3 days since he left the village and Naruto found himself looking around the last place he saw his best friend, he walked around looking for anything that might give him an idea of where to start searching, 'Sasuke...Where are you? What are you thinking?' he thinks having no idea what to look for but he comes across a potential clue wedged in a tree...a photo of him, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke. This is the Photo they took when they became Team 7 'Sasuke must have held onto this' he thinks turning it over to find a note from Sasuke

"_Naruto_

_I know you think of me as a friend but i cannot go back to the way things were,_

_There is nothing for me in the village and i don't want there to be,_

_I have no reason to keep living so I will find a quiet place to live out my life away from the world that despises my clan,_

_Do not look for me because I will kill you if we fight again_

_Sasuke"_

"That idiot thinks I'm that easy to startle" Naruto says placing the picture in his pocket, Sasuke had hoped to drive Naruto away using that picture but in fact he just reminded him what he wanted more than anything in the world. Naruto travelled around the nations, weeks turned into months which became a full year, in the full year. During the year long search he met with the old members of the Taka, who told them where they last saw Sasuke at Samurai Bridge which led him to the bodies of the Village where he met the old Grandmother holding the baby in her arms, she told him that a Spiky haired boy about Naruto's age who matched Sasuke had saved them from a group of thugs and watched over their trip to the city, he had finally found his way to being less than a day behind the Uchiha who was travelling close to the leaf.

"Yeah I saw him" a motel receptionist states "He spent the night here before heading out towards those monuments of the Leaf founders" he says and Naruto's eyes widen.

'He's heading to the Valley of the End' Naruto thinks "Thanks for your help" he says handing the man some money as thanks as he headed out 'The Valley is 10 minutes from here so if i run i might catch him' he thinks running as fast as his legs could carry him. He saw the statue of Hashirama up ahead

"**Naruto i sense a familiar Chakra up ahead"** Kumara says and Naruto nods _"Its Sasuke!" _ Naruto says as he reaches the clearing to see Sasuke Standing in the center of the lake "Sasuke! I finally found you!" he declares.

"I noticed" Sasuke replies coolly "I've known you would be after me the moment I left the camp" he says turning around.

"Sasuke this non-stop running has to end!" Naruto says "It's time to forgive yourself and the village..." he states "otherwise you will end up like Madara and Obito" he adds.

"But i am them Naruto" Sasuke replies "The same blood that flowed through their veins runs through mine" he says "it's like a venom that has poisoned my soul" he states bitterly "But I can't escape my faith" he finishes.

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asks nervously as Sasuke draws his blade.

"I decided to end it where my life went wrong" he says and Naruto lunges forward thinking Sasuke was about to kill himself "If I beat you in this fight then my life has come full circle and i have no reason to live" he declares.

Naruto growls angrily pulling out a Kunai "And when I beat some sense into you then you will come home and find a reason to live" he declares as the duel that was inevitable begins.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The letters Naruto sent as updates regarding his search stopped a month ago and Tsunade was very worried, she had sent teams out with no luck of finding either Naruto or Sasuke. The knock on the door gains her attention "Come in" she says and Kakashi, Sai and Sakura enter "You're back" she says sounding relieved "Anything?" she asks and they crack a smile.

"A woman said she met a blond haired man who matched Naruto's description heading towards the Town near here" Sakura states.

"And when we arrived a man said he saw both teens at different of the times the same day" Kakashi adds to the information.

"Naruto must be close to Sasuke now" Tsunade says "If he hasn't confronted Sasuke already" she adds "But where could they be?" she wonders.

"The Valley of the End" Sai says and they look at him "If Sasuke became aware of Naruto's search then perhaps that's where he would let himself be found" he suggests and Kakashi nods "That place holds a special part in their lives and would be the perfect setting to test each other's wills" he finishes

"Sai, Kakashi go to the Valley of the End" Tsunade orders "Sakura there is an important matter I need you for" she adds after seeing the angered expression on her pupil's face. Sai and Kakashi quickly head out hoping to find Naruto and Sasuke.

"What do you need me for?"Sakura asks bitterly and Tsunade bites her lip.

"Um can you help me with these manifests my hand is getting cramped" Tsunade asks sheepishly and Sakura shows a clearly annoyed expression.

"Lady Tsunade I should be going with Kakashi and Sai!" Sakura declares "I'm as much a member of team 7 as they are in fact more so than Sai since I was a member before him!" she yells kicking the table in frustration.

"Perhaps but it's better for you to wait here" Tsunade says "If I know these two like I think I do then they will be fighting with everything they have" she explains "I need you at full strength for when they get back" Tsunade stands up as Sakura was about to reply "Naruto and Sasuke are perhaps the strongest Shinobi alive right now" she states "Their battle couls scar the world and you need to be fully prepared for the guaranteed injuries they are bound to have" she finishes.

"That's the reason I should be going!" she states "I'm a medic so I can heal them their" she adds

"You need to trust me Sakura" Tsunade places her hands on Sakura's shoulders "Kakashi will get them home and then it will be up to you to heal them fully...alone" she says confusing Sakura.

"What do you mean alone?" Sakura asks and Tsunade walks back to her desk

"Your skills have surpassed Shizune's to the point where she would only slow you down" Tsunade states, this was more a compliment to Sakura than is sounded like an insult to Shizune, Sakura even had the |Strength of a Hundred Seal| on her forehead to prove it. "And I am too busy to help" she adds and Sakura smiles now realizing what was going on "Sakura Haruno...I have nothing left to teach you" Tsunade finishes and Sakura bows.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" Sakura says "I will prepare for Naruto and Sasuke's arrival home" she says turning to leave. When she left she couldn't help but to think of her, Naruto and Sasuke as the new Leaf Sanin with her having learned from Tsunade, Naruto from Jiraiya and Sasuke from Orochimaru. 'Come home soon...both of you' she thinks to herself.

* * *

**Hours later at the Valley**

* * *

The intense battle between Naruto and Sasuke have devastated the area, as the Nine Tails mode and Susanoo vanish the two boys pant heavily as Sasuke growls.

"Why are you so fixated on me going back to the leaf!?" Sasuke asks angrily as his legs wobble "Those friends don't want me back" he adds.

"Of course they do" Naruto says softly "We are all family Sasuke" he adds "But you will never see that until you let your hatred go" he finishes charging at Sasuke.

"And if I were to return what would be there waiting for me?" Sasuke asks charging at Naruto "A group of weak smiles sympathetically welcoming me back like some charity case!" he says punching Naruto down "the only thing that village brings me is pain and regret" he says looking Down at Naruto "I won't go back" he says and Naruto vanishes 'Clone!' he looks down seeing the real Naruto come up from underneath the water hitting him with an uppercut that sends him onto the rubble of the Madara statue.

"You're right the village has brought me a lot of pain to remember?" he asks walking beside the motionless Sasuke who is too tired to move and Naruto falls to his knees "But I found good and happy moments too because I looked for them, I worked for them" he continues "You can't just walk into happiness Sasuke you have to make it yourself" he finishes falling to his back panting heavily.

"Naruto..." Sasuke says

"Yeah?" Naruto looks at the raven haired teen

"Think Sak...everyone will accept me back?" he asks catching his breath as Naruto smirks

"Believe it!" Naruto grins

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well make sure to let me know if this is worth continuing with plenty of reviews**

**In the next chapter Sasuke and Naruto return to the village and Sasuke has to find away to make amends to the people he betrayed as well as find a place outside the Shinobi lifestyle**

**Till Next Time!**

* * *

**~DoTheBartMan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN N****ARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND CHARCTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**This will be a SasuSkau story with a little NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen and Kakashi X (Shizune or Anko)**

**ShikaIno and NejiTen and Kakashi X ****(Shizune or Anko)** relationships will be more rushed than SasuSkau and NaruHina.

* * *

**Make sure to leave loads of reviews :D, enjoyed reading the previous ones.**

**This is based off a Comic on Devianart called Second Chance by Mosch88**

**In the Comic she brings Itachi back to life, if you want me to do the same then let me know, (i hinted why he should be brought back in Ch1 ;).)**

* * *

**I suck at writing Fight Scenes so i will most likely skip them and just write the ending of the fight**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding Your Place**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_The intense battle between Naruto and Sasuke has devastated the area, as the Nine Tails mode and Susanoo vanish the two boys pant heavily as Sasuke growls._

"_Why are you so fixated on me going back to the leaf!?" Sasuke asks angrily as his legs wobble "Those friends don't want me back" he adds._

"_Of course they do" Naruto says softly "We are all family Sasuke" he adds "But you will never see that until you let your hatred go" he finishes charging at Sasuke._

"_And if i were to return what would be there waiting for me?" Sasuke asks charging at Naruto "A group of weak smiles sympathetically welcoming me back like some charity case!" he says punching Naruto down "the only thing that village brings me is pain and regret" he says looking Down at Naruto "I won't go back" he says and Naruto vanishes 'Clone!' he looks down seeing the real Naruto come up from underneath the water hitting him with an uppercut that sends him onto the rubble of the Madara statue._

"_You're right the village has brought me a lot of pain to remember?" he asks walking beside the motionless Sasuke who is too tired to move and Naruto falls to his knees "But i found good and happy moments too because i looked for them, i worked for them" he continues "You can't just walk into happiness Sasuke you have to make it yourself" he finishes falling to his back panting heavily._

"_Naruto..." Sasuke says _

"_Yeah?" Naruto looks at the raven haired teen_

"_Think Sak...everyone will accept me back?" he asks catching his breath as Naruto smirks_

"_Believe it!" Naruto grins_

_**(Now)**_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto lay side by side staring at the setting sun almost symbolizing the end of their rivalry, Sasuke knew the village would not risk keeping him as a Shinobi if they didn't just throw him in jail. Naruto wondered how the village actually looked like now, it has been a full year since he last laid his eyes on his home and his friends. With this behind them they could finally move on, they look to the forest going to the leaf just in time to see Kakashi and Sai arrive.

'Wow they really did a number on this place...' Kakashi thinks looking at the damage as he spots the teens, he indicates for Sai to follow him as they run to the motionless but conscious teens "Nice to see some things don't change" he says "Anything involving you two end's up broken" he semi scolds as Naruto grins sheepishly and Sasuke scoffs.

"With all this destruction you'd think they were compensating" Sai's cheerful tone causes Naruto to cringe knowing what was next "Does this mean you have a small penis like Naruto Sasuke?" he asks and both Naruto and Sasuke glare blushing slightly.

"SHUT IT SAI!" Naruto yells trying to get up so he can strangle his friend but has no energy to do so.

'What...the hell is wrong with that guy?' Sasuke thinks as Kakashi bends down beside him.

"Let's get you back to the leaf for treatment...a certain pink haired medic is waiting" Kakashi says and puts Sasuke onto his back piggy back style as Sai does the same to Naruto.

* * *

**In the Village**

* * *

Sakura had a room prepped for Naruto and Sasuke, something in her heart was telling her they were on their way, 'i don't know why I'm nervous about seeing him again' she thinks to herself 'I mean he's made it pretty clear he has no interest in me' she sighs 'but at least we can become friends again...that's something' she adds to her trail of thought, sadly for her though friendship wasn't what she wanted.

"I see you are prepared for Naruto and Uchiha" she hears Rock Lee's voice come from the room entrance, she couldn't help but notice how he referred to Sasuke by his last name. "I hope they are all right' he adds but his tone hints something else.

"As long as they're breathing i will fix them up" Sakura says "And shouldn't you be in bed?"She asks sternly in her Doctor voice.

"My throat was dry and i didn't want to bother the nursing staff" he replies showing the cup of water "...Sakura?" he says quietly as she replies with "Hmm?" he blushes slightly "I was wondering if you would like to go out?" he asks bowing slightly.

"Lee...I'm sorry" she says seeing his saddened expression "I'm just not looking for anything like that right now with the construction of the village and all the injured from the war I'm just too busy" she says softly as he nods standing back up straight.

"O-Of course. What was i thinking? You are right there is too much to do for there to distracting ourselves" he says sheepishly "Well i will see you tomorrow" he says walking away as that last sentence sounded like it was fight back tears.

'Sorry Lee but my Heart belongs to Sasuke...and it always will' she thinks sighing sitting down waiting for Kakashi and Sai to return with Naruto and Sasuke. After 4 hours of waiting and a quick nap she awakes to the sound of Kakashi and Sai.

"It's this room up ahead" she hears Kakashi say as they walk in the door, she sees a few bruises and Scrapes but is surprised that the damage is so little considering how Naruto looked last time they fought at the Valley.

"Put them on the beds" she instructs and Kakashi and Sai do so "How long have they been out?" she asks.

"About 10 minutes" Kakashi looks at Sai for confirmation and he nods "10 minutes" he says again and she nods checks Sasuke's left pupil then the right, she walks over to Naruto to do the same however he wakes up.

"Uhh" he says sitting up seeing they are in the hospital "Good to be back" he says stretching

"You're not hurt?" Sakura asks and Naruto shakes his head.

"Nothing Kumara hasn't fixed already" Naruto says flexing his muscle "You should focus on Sasuke he took a few good hits" he says standing up but he winces sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Sakura asks and Naruto chuckles.

"I think i might have a few cracked ribs" he says and Sakura sighs at his recklessness over claiming to be fine. Once she had him bandaged up they were summoned to Tsunade's office. They opened the door and Tsunade was sitting at her desk. "Yo Grandma Tsunade will this take long? I got a date with a bowl of Ramen" he says and she smiles.

"Welcome back" She replies and he grins "Now i know you succeeded in your mission to bring Sasuke back to the village" she states getting serious "But you can't expect me to overlook everything he has done Naruto" she says and he frowns slightly "despite the good things he did in the war we can't overlook that he was partially responsible for the war when he attacked the Kage summit" she states "Not to mention there's no way he can stay on as a shinobi" she adds

"But Grandma Tsunade-"Naruto is about to protest but Kakashi stops him.

"He can stay with me" Kakashi says and the tree look at him "You're right Sasuke needs to earn the trust of the village back before he can retake the role of Shinobi, but he did help end the war, and according to Orochimaru he was responsible for ending the Edo Tensai" he says surprising Naruto and Sakura who were unaware of this. "So let him stay with me and settle back in to village life and see how he is in a few months" he suggests.

Tsunade pondered this, while Sasuke was now 18 and considered an adult and therefore at the age he can be tried for his crimes which may be the popular choice among the clan leaders, but after going through Danzos things and finding that the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan did come by his orders and after his body was discovered in the Akatsuki base along with the arm with all the empty eye sockets which according to his notes came from the slaughtered Uchiha. This new information may help ease over Kakashi's plan but it would also dig up old feelings towards the clan that may cause Sasuke to slip back in the cycle of feelings he himself was suffering.

"I'll need to talk with Sasuke before i agree to anything" she says, once she speaks with him and can judge his frame of mind then she can make a clear cut decision "For now Sakura keep an eye on him and send word to me when he comes too" she says and Sakura nods "Naruto since you can walk i assume you don't need to take up space in the hospital but still rest up until you are fully healed i need more Shinobi on patrols" she says and Naruto nods "And Despite needing more Shinobi, Kakashi i need you to stay in the village" she says.

"Why is that Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asks confused.

"With the unfortunate passing of Shikaku Nara" she begins and Kakashi immediately realizes Whats happening "I am promoting you to Jounin Commander" she says and Kakashi receives a big hug from his two students.

"Congratulations!" they say in unison and that fake happy expression he uses when he really doesn't want to accept but has no choice in the matter. The three leave the room Tsunade looks out the window with a smile 'with the war over and Naruto finally burden free the Village can enjoy some peace and happiness' she thinks looking down to see Kakashi and Naruto head towards Ichirakus while Sakura broke away to head to the hospital.

Outside with Naruto and Kakashi "So do you think Grandma Tsunade will let Sasuke live with you?" Naruto asks as the masked shinobi shrugs.

"I don't know, i think in the end its Sasuke's decision to how he wants his life to continue" Kakashi replies honestly, he knew now that lying to those he cares about is wrong, it's what led to the incident at the Samurai bridge...or at least that is what he believes.

"Damn i left my Jacket in the hospital" Naruto says "I'll meet you at Ichirakus" he says turning around and running to the hospital as best his injuries would allow, upon arriving her peeks through the crack in the open door to the room to see a teary eyed Sakura.

"I almost gave up" she whispers "I thought we'd lost you-I thought I'd lost you" she states using her thumb to brush his fringe to the side 'You grown up so much and look so beautiful it almost seems unnatural' she thinks leaning down kissing his forehead. As she leans up clearing her eyes Naruto decides to walk in.

"Don't mind me" he says walking to his jacket as Sakura blushes looking away "I won't disturb your Patient/Doctor time" he smirks leaving with his jacket.

Sakura sighs looking back at the sleeping Uchiha and smiles feeling that they can finally move on with their lives.

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

Two days have passed and Naruto is on patrol duty at the border of land of Fire and Wind, sighing and yawning as he was greeted by a Sand Kunoichi who was also patrolling he wondered what was happening in the village and if Sasuke had woken up, he had been awake before but passed out almost as quickly. Tsunade believes Sasuke is facing his inner turmoil, with everything that's happened to him lately it's understandable. 'just 3 more days and then I'm free for a month' he thinks to himself as he reaches his campsite and sits down, another thing on his mind is Sakura, now that Sasuke was back and from what he saw in the hospital it is safe to assume her feelings for him held strong through everything. He looked through his bag and took out a cup of instant ramen and placed beside him as he took out some fire lighter's and lit the fire he prepared earlier. 'With all the Akatsuki business taken care of i can focus on becoming Hokage' he smirks pouring water into the cup and held it above the fire so it would boil, he then remembered what Sasuke about him wanting to become Hokage and wondered if he meant it or not.

_**In the village **_

Sasukes eyes fluttered open as he coughed looking around 'where am i' he thinks looking out the window, 'am i in Konoha?' he wonders to himself as he sits up, he hears his elbows and other joints crack feeling incredibly stiff. He hears a person clearing her throat and looks to see Tsunade he looks back down at his lap as his eyes shut slightly.

"How are you feeling?" she asks and gets a shrug response.

"...Do you ever get that feeling like you died but your body still moves and your soul is trapped in it?" his raspy voice asks and she looks at them "Everyone I love is dead and haven't even reached 20" he says.

"What about Naruto, Sakura and all the others?" Tsunade and Sasuke scoffs, she had a feeling that would be his response.

"It's not the same" Sasuke says "I consider them friends...or acquaintances" he adds "Naruto seems to think I see him like a brother...I had a brother and look how that turned out" he states.

"Uchiha, you need to stop feeling bad about yourself" she scolds and he glances at her "We've all been through stuff" she says "It's called life" she explains "I lost my baby Brother and my boyfriend to wars" she says "I lost the closest man i have ever loved after my boyfriend to the Akatsuki" she sighs "But i'm glad i became Hokage, i met great people and i help them. I have seen young children take their first breaths in their lives" she smiles "Your problem is you've focused so much on the bad that you haven't made many good moments in your life" she says "Naruto has fought hard to give you this chance" she explains and he looks at her "And he believes in you" she continues "Don't let him down" she says walking to the door "Since Sakura is your physician I'll let her fill you in and what has transpired regarding your future accommodation" she says turning around "Oh and Sasuke?" she says getting his attention "If you do anything that threatens the peace and stability in this village you won't have to worry about what your future holds" she warns leaving the room and the young Uchiha with his thoughts.

After 10 or 20 minutes Sakura walks in to see a pile of bandages on the bed and an empty bed, "Sasuke?" she says looking around and hearing the toilet flush and the raven haired teen walking out, wearing a navy top and grey bottoms he looked like a bum...OK in her eyes the hottest bum in the world, on the other hand he also looked like a normal person who is recovering in a hospital.

"Eh Sakura are you all right?" he asks and she blushes realizing she has been caught ogling him, he walks to the bed and sits down "I take it Tsunade sent you here?" he says and she coughs to calm herself and nods.

"Yes" she says "Since the village is still under construction and there is a lack of available space for you" she begins and he nods to signify he is listening "You'll be living with Kakashi Sensei for the time being" she says and his eyes widen slightly with surprise.

"I thought i would be put in jail" he states and she smiles.

"Naruto wouldn't let that happen" she chuckles and he sighs "What's wrong?" she asks seriously.

"Naruto seems to involve himself in a lot of my business" he states and she frowns.

"He only does it because he cares about you" she says sitting beside him "I mean before the war started when we arrived back from the Bridge after the incident..." she says looking away.

"Were I tried to kill you" he points out and she chuckles nervously and nods "and the others wanted to kill me" he concludes and she nods again "Well they should thank Naruto for stopping them...probably saved their lives" he says and she smirks.

"That's a bold statement from a Genin" she teases and he scoffs

"Isn't Naruto technically a Genin too?" he points out "Yet he did what every other Jounin and Chūnin...and the Hokage failed to do when he defeated Pein...alone?" he says and she sighs nodding "And i took on five Kage level Shinobi alone, killed one defeated a Sage level Shinobi" he says and she stands up.

"Yes we know you're great" she states in mock awe "But i need to run a few tests to make sure you are able to leave" she says and he nods "So...take off your shirt" she says with a light pink tint trying to remain professional as he did so.

* * *

**The Following morning **

* * *

"I still can't believe he actually brought Sasuke home" Kiba says, last night there was a meeting regarding unresolved topics, Kakashi officially became the Jounin Commander, Shikamaru was recognised as the new leader of the Nara Clan, and finally Sasuke. There were a lot of voiced concerns over the teen and the news of the Uchiha clan, a few people wanted Sasuke in jail but a few wanted him pardoned for all he did during the war. In the end it came down to Naruto, since the blonde has done so much they decided to trust his judgement and officially recognised Sasuke as a villager of the village since there was no chance of him staying on as a Shinobi.

He along with Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru sit around a table waiting for their patrolling shifts, "Its al to suspicious for me" Tenten states "Sasuke clearly has no interest in the village or...its inhabitants" she ends that sentence softly looking at Ino who smiles slightly.

"Don't worry about me" Ino says "You are right...Sasuke has no interest in staying" she says "I wouldn't be surprised to see him leave as soon as he is able to out run Naruto" she adds.

"No i don't think so" Shikamaru states "i think he's tired of being angry and resentful" he explains "I think he is sick of everything" he adds "Sasuke intends to spend the remainder of his life on his own not feeling anything because he has felt so much pain...more than most" he finishes as the group look at the table, it was true, Shikamaru and Ino just lost their fathers which has devastated them but to be 6 years old and actually see the corpses of your whole clan and the blood trail led to your beloved older brother would bring unimaginable anger, sorrow and coldness, then years later you finally kill your brother only to find out that he in fact only killed their clan to prevent a civil war should the Uchiha coup d'état succeed. "I think Sasuke is strong to be able to carry on living at all" he says standing up "So if he can endure that then I have to do the same" he says walking off.

_**A few hours later**_

Sasuke finds himself walking through the village beside his old mentor as they went towards Kakashi's apartment, he was well aware of the ANBU escorts hiding away. "Why am i living with you?" he asks and Kakashi pretends to be hurt by the statement.

"It hurts that you don't want to live with me, especially after everything we've been through" Kakashi pouts and Sasuke sighs, "I have the space, it's a small room but it will suit as a temporary place for you to lay your head until you are ready to live in the village on your own" he explains.

"I see" Sasuke says as they arrive at his place "Cosy" Sasuke says, as expected it was a bland apartment with little decoration.

"Hey most of my things where destroyed in the invasion" Kakashi defends his place as Sasuke picks up two frames, one of him, Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi and the other was of a Younger Kakashi, Obito and a brown haired girl smiling.

"This is the girl right?" he asks and Kakashi nods "Hard to believe anyone would go through all of that effort just to be with someone" he says putting the frames down.

"Obito loved Rin" Kakashi says "In many ways Obito is like Naruto and a bit like you as well" he states and Sasuke looks at him "When Rin died Obito wanted to rewrite the world so she would be alive" he explains "Just like everything you went through seeking answers for your clans demise" he adds "And who knows maybe one day you will find a girl who fills you with so much happiness you would take on the world if it meant protecting her" he adds and Sasuke sighs.

"Where is my room...Kakashi?" Sasuke asks and Kakashi points to the far door on the right, walking down the hall he opens the door to see a single bed and on the bed there was an instant Ramen cup with 'Welcome home Sasuke' written on it from Naruto. He placed it on the floor with a small smile on his lips as he flopped onto the bed with a thud, he couldn't help but think about what Kakashi said about him finding a girl but he scoffed and turned to his side as his mind filled with images of a certain pink haired girl.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is chapter 2, i hope you like it and leave reviews, this chapter will be taken down for edits along with CH 1.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories and make sure to follow me if you are Coral!**

* * *

**Until next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
